Inuyasha's Suprise Birthday
by tetsigawind
Summary: Kagome throws inuyasha a suprise birthday present thanks to FedualPrincess for her help


**Inuyasha Suprise Birthday**

**By:tetsigawind**

**Thanks to FedualPrincess for her help editing it**

It was the day before Inuyasha's birthday and Kagome wanted to make him a great birthday party at her house."Inuyasha Inuyasha"He didn't answer.  
"Good he is still asleep. I better be off before he gets up." Kagome runs off to her time.

**At Her Time**

"Hey Kagome where's Inuyasha?"Her mother asked.

"He's still asleep. Mom, can you help me with something?" Kagome drops her yellow bag on the ground.

"Sure. What is it?" Her mother wipes her hands on her apron and comes from around the counter.

"Well, tomorrow is Inuyasha's birthday and I was wondering if you could help me fix the inside of the house for Inuyasha's birthday party." Kagome said in a huff.

"Why, of course I will help, Kagome. What kind of cake does Inuyasha like?" Her mother asked thoughtfully.

"Well I know you can make him a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. That would be perfect."

"What do you want to fix at the party?" Kagome's mom had taken out a pad and pen to write down things they would need to get at the grocery store.

"Well a definite thing is Ramen! Then I suppose we can also get pizza, cake, and ice cream." She counted those items down on her hand. "Maybe chips and some sodas too."

"That's perfect! Kagome, what are you going to get him for a present?" She asked with a curious tone.

"I have two ideas, but I'm keeping them a secret."Kagome replied.

Her mother smiled. She could tell her daughter was excited. "Alright honey."

"I've got to go tell Miroku and Sango." Kagome ran off from the house grabbing her bag along the way. She made her way back to the Bone Eater's Well.

**In The Feudal Era**

"Sango, Miroku where are you?" Kagome called as she walked near the camp. She was trying to call out to them without waking Inuyasha. She glimpsed over at the camp and saw that the fire had gone out. Upon futher inspection, she saw that Inuyasha was indeed still asleep.

"Right here Kagome. What's up?" Miroku and Sango walked up to her. They had been gathering water for their journey in water bottles that Kagome had brought with her once.

"You know Inuyasha's birthday is tomorrow, right?" Kagome smiled happily.

"Yeah, and?" Miroku asked.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party."

"We would love to! But don't tell Shippo because he will tell Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile.

"Okay. What are you going to get him?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"We'll think of something." Miroku answered.

"Is Inuyasha up yet?"

"Almost." Sango said picking up Hirakotsu.

"Okay let's go back to camp before he notices that we were gone."

"Okay." Miroku and Sango said together.

**Back at Camp**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled Kagome before he saw her. He looked up and there she was followed by Miroku and Sango. "Morning Kagome."He called to her.

"Good morning Inuyasha."Was her reply.

"Have you been up long?" He asked as she sat down.

"A little bit. Me and Sango went for a walk."

"Okay."Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha you want breakfast?" Kagome said changing the subject.

"Yeah." Of course he wanted food.

"Okay. I'll fix you some Ramen, then." She took some Ramen out of her bag.

"Yay!" He said. His eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite food.

Once the Ramen had cooked, Kagome handed over the cup to Inuyasha. He took it greedily and shoveled the entire contents into his mouth. Kagome smiled. She wasn't even sure she saw him chew anything. After everyone had finished breakfast, they cleaned up the camp and gathered all of their things. Once again it was time to hunt down some more jewel shards.

**Later that night**

"You Hungry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They were all at a new campsite and Inuyasha and Miroku had just gotten back from collecting firewood.

"Yes, I am." He said.

Kagome fixes him another bowl of ramen and handed it to the patiently waiting Inuyasha. Again he began to shovel it into his watched and then noticed he had stopped."Hey Kagome, do you want some of my ramen?" He said holding it out to her. He hadn't seen her eat much today.

"Sure, Thanks!"Inuyasha and Kagome split the ramen. After dinner everyone laid down to get some rest. Soon Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen asleep together.

**The Next Morning**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha..."Kagome looked over at his sleeping form. She was making sure he was sleeping. Before she went about her plans for the didn't answer."Good he's not up yet. Miroku, Sango." She called them over. "Come on, lets go."

"Okay." They replied in unison.

**At Kagome's time**

After they had all finished setting up Kagome's house, with all the decorating and the food preparation, Kagome looked back and smiled at what they had accomplished. "Okay you stay in here and I will go get Inuyasha." She ran off to the well.

**Back at Camp**

"Inuyasha wake up." Kagome said waking him.

"What is it?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I want to take you somewhere." She replied helping him up.

"Okay." He said looking at her curiously.

**At the well**

"Kagome this is just the well." Inuyasha said as they came to the well. He was wondering exactly what was going on.

"The thing I want to show you is at my house."She said biting back a smile.

"Oh. Okay." They jumped into the well. Inuyasha letting her go first but following her closely.

**At Kagome's time**

"Inuyasha I want you to close your eyes so it can be a surprise." She said before they left the well house.

He looked at her curiously and then replied finally."Okay."Inuyasha closes his eyes. Kagome waves her hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"Just follow my voice." She said and took hold of his arm.

"Okay."

**Inside the house**

"Where is everyone? I don't hear anyone." Inuyasha asked. He tried to listen for anyone but heard gave them the sign,happy that everyone kept so quiet.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Inuyasha!" They all said as Kagome whispered to him to open his eyes.

"How did you pull this off?" He said looking around at the decorations and things.

"Well talk to Kagome. She's the one that organized this." Sango called as she took some food. Miroku following suite.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome."You must like me a lot to go to all this trouble for my birthday." He said with a smug smile.

"I do."She said shyly.

"Well why don't we have the cake then, and then the presents." He said eagerly.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I think you will love this cake." She said leading him over to the cake.

Kagome's mom reveals a chocolate cake

"Kagome you remembered that I love chocolate!" His tone was excited as he eyed the cake.

"Yep. Hey you better enjoy this cake. My mom worked hard to make it."

"I will." He promised as Kagome's mom cut up the cake and handed everyone a slice.

**Later On**

"Inuyasha, do you want the presents now?" Kagome's mother asked. He was sitting on the couch eating another piece of cake.

"If you want."He replied.

"And I do. I'll go first.I have two presents." She pulled out a box to give to Inuyasha."This is the first one."Kagome's mom hands Inuyasha a box.

"Open it!" Miroku called out.

"All right." Inuyasha opens the box and finds a soft blanket.

"I thought it might keep you and Kagome warm on cold nights."She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said feeling the soft fabric.

"And the next one is from me and Kagome's Grandfather." They handed Inuyasha a short box.

"Open it!"Miroku called again.

"All right." Inuyasha opens the box. Inside he finds a key on a sword key chain.

"What's this?"He asked.

"Kagome go with him all the way to the back of the house. Put the key into the lock on the door at the end of the hall and turn it."

"Okay. Come on Inuyasha." She said pulling him along.

**At the Door**

"Kagome do you know where this door goes?" He asked as they came to the door.

"No, this the first time I've seen it."She replied looking it over. So Kagome sticks the key in to the lock and turns walk into the room."Inuyasha, look! They made you a room! Its red like your fire rat robe and your name is on the wall in silver letters. AND you got a bed just like mine!" She said in an excited voice.

"Yeah." He said as he runs his hand on the bed and sits down. " I love how the bed feels."

"And there's a rack for Tetsusaiga." She said pointing to it on the wall.  
"Wow." He replied looking at it.

"There's a closet filled with clothes and a space for your outfit." She said opening the door in the room.

"What's this?" He said. Gesturing to an oversized,wrapped present against the wall.

Kagome's reads the card "To Inuyasha from Sota: Hope you enjoy it my step-brother."

"Aw that so nice of him." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Lets open it." Inuyasha nods. They rip the paper off.

"A tv! And games you can play." She told him.

"Awesome." Inuyasha replied.

"Come on let's go see what other presents my family has for you."

"Yeah, let's go."

**Back in the Living room**

"You like it Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I love it." Telling her truthfully.

"Now you have your own room." She said hugging him. She broke away after a minute. "Now who's next?"

"I am." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha."I think this is something you are going to love."

"What is it?"He asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes." She closes his eyes.*Clink* "You can open them now."Kagome held the subduing necklace in her hands. He looked at the necklace intently."Happy birthday Inuyasha. Now you won't have to worry about being Sat."

"Thank you Kagome. That's probably the best present."He said with a wide smile.

"I don't know about that. I think you'll like my second gift. Come on I want to do it in private." She said pulling him once agian out of the room.

" can go to my room." He offered. Kagome nodded and they headed in that direction.

**In Inuyasha's room**

Kagome shuts the door and locks it. She smiles and looks at Inuyasha."Kagome why did you lock the door?"

"So we don't have any intruders." She replied. She took a deep breath."Inuyasha," She began. "You are the cutest hanyou I have ever seen. I've learned that you can be kind and caring. I've been waiting a long time to tell you this." Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I love you Inuyasha."

He looked at her and smiled."I love you too Kagome."

"Inuyasha come here."She said shyly.

"What is it?" He walks over to her. Kagome then kisses Inuyasha

"Happy Birthday my dear Inuyasha." Kagome says after she pulls away.

"Thank you my dear Kagome." He pulls her in and they kiss long and passionately.

=30 Minutes Later

"Come on my dear Kagome. Let's go see what Miroku and Sango have for me." She nodded and the returned to the house.

**Back in the living room**

"Inuyasha this is from Sango and I." Miroku says smiling as he hands Inuyasha a thin box.

Inuyasha opens the box and picks up a paper that says "This Coupon is for time alone with Kagome"

"So when you want to be alone with Kagome just say the word and we will leave." Sango said.

"Thanks guys!" Inuyasha said sharing a look with Kagome.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha." They all said again.

"Thank you!"


End file.
